


Warm Baths

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, Omorashi, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 13:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: THIS FIC INVOLVES OMORASHI! THIS MEANS PEE DESPERATION AND THERE IS ALSO PEEING IN THIS FIC! DO NOT READ IF THIS BOTHERS YOU!Izzy wants Clary to take a bath with her. Too bad that Clary has to pee, really badly.





	Warm Baths

**Author's Note:**

> I realized that there seems to be a lack of omo in this fandom so here you go! Even if you're not in this fandom, enjoy.

“Come on, take a bath with me,” Izzy pouted, looking over at Clary. “It’ll be fun. And romantic,“ she pointed out with a smile. 

“Fine,“ Clary signed, following her into the bathroom. Honestly, she knew she should go to the toilet before they got in, but Izzy instantly took off her top the second they were in the bathroom and started the water, so she felt like she couldn’t bring it up. And she was a bit bladdershy, so she couldn’t be as bold about it as Izzy has been in the past, where she’s busted into the bathroom more than once while Clary was showering and announced that she was going to pee before going. 

Instead she just tried to focus on her girlfriend’s half naked form as she filled the tub, her large breasts hanging heavily as she bent over. Clary bit her lip, a tingle going through her that wasn’t just because of the nagging in her bladder. She pressed her thighs together slightly, the rush of the water making her all that more desperate for the toilet that was just sitting there, begging to be used. 

“Perfect!“ Izzy said after a moment, turning off the water and kicking off her shorts. She stood before her, completely naked. “Come on, you can’t get in the bath dressed,“ she chuckled, walking over to Clary and pulling up on her top. She helped Clary get completely naked as well and playfully tweaked one of her nipples, smiling at the moan she got in return. “Get in first, I want to sit between your legs,“ she told her. 

Clary thought for a moment, not sure how good of an idea that was. If Izzy was in front of her, that would force her legs open. And she was getting more and more desperate as the time went on. “Okay,” she decided, stepping into the water. She shivered, soaking in the hot water was making things so much worse. She thought about the liquid inside of her, hot and waiting to be released. 

Izzy climbed in after her and settled between Clary’s legs, rubbing his legs slowly where they came around her. 

Clary tried to focus on her touching her skin and not how her legs were forced open, how she couldn’t push them together to keep everything in. They laid in the bath for a while, trying to relax the best she could given her current issues. Her bladder was heavier than before and she felt the urine inside of her start to make its way down her urethra. She let out a shaky breath, slowly touching her breasts to try to distract herself. It helped a little, her nipples grew hard and she started to get wet and she forgot for a little bit that she had to pee.  
That was until the water grew colder. 

It seemed like all at once the water in the tub started getting chilly, and that just shocked her system back into overdrive. She was from a three to an eight almost instantly, at the very least, and there was nothing she wanted to do more than to just jump out and run to the toilet. But she couldn’t. She was still too nervous to go in front of Izzy, she didn’t want her to know how desperate she was. She bit her lip, looking down at her girlfriend’s dark hair and just trying to think about anything else but what was going on. 

And then she leaked.

It wasn’t much, just a teasing little spurt, but she felt it. She felt the water grow warmer for half a second, and she started to panic. She clinched up, praying Izzy didn’t feel it against her back. Though she knew that might be useless, seeing as how her vagina was pretty much pressed against the bare skin of Izzy’s back. She let out another shaky breath, her legs wrapping around Izzy more and just trying to get more pressure against herself with Izzy’s body. She nudged her up just a little bit, reaching down to fondle Izzy’s breasts just to keep her mind off of everything. And even if not, at least to distract Izzy from that leak.

That leak, and the next one that followed not that much longer after. Clary tried her hardest to stop it, but it lasted for almost a whole second before she could get it under control and she knew this was the beginning of the end. ‘Fuck fuck fuck,’ she thought to herself, knowing she’d have to do something soon. But she was too far gone now, if she tried to get out the second she stood up she’d start peeing. So she took a deep breath and she tightened her legs around Izzy more, still playing with her breasts to keep her distracted.

She started kissing at Izzy’s shoulder as she started to properly let go, peeing slowly against her girlfriend’s lower back. She tried to hold back the best she could so she wouldn’t feel it too much, but it didn’t take too long before it was a proper stream, shooting hard and fast against Izzy’s skin. All Clary could think was please let me be doing enough to distract her, though she knew that was useless. She was pissing hard and fast against her, and even if she couldn’t feel that she would be able to feel how the water was rapidly warming back up to a surprisingly comfortable tempurature.   
Clary stopped kissing her skin enough to look down and she gasped quietly, noticing that the water was even growing a pale yellow from her release. There was no way Izzy didn’t know about what was happening. But it felt too good to finally let it all out, to finally get the relief she had craved. Her own nipples were rock hard and she was almost turned on with how good she felt. 

After what seemed like forever, she finally felt her stream slow before stopping. She sighed, resting her face against Izzy’s shoulder now they she felt so relaxed and comfortable. 

Izzy never said a word the whole time, and Clary was actually pretty sure she might’ve gotten away with it. After a little while later, Izzy finally pulled the plug on the tub and let the water start to drain, Clary was still feeling lazy after she finally got to relax, so she watched as Izzy stood up and watched the still faintly yellow water drain away. Izzy got out and started to dry off before going over to the toilet and sitting down, a loud intense stream hitting the water right away. Clary blushed, looking away though she could still see her out of the corner of her eye. “I don’t know how can do that in front of people, I could never,” she said, thinking to what she just did. And for a second, she was almost sure she saw a smirk on Izzy’s face. 

“Maybe one day you will.“


End file.
